Our story
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: Kisah cinta masa SMA Rin, IA, dan Mayu di sekolah berasrama Vocal Gakuen/My first romance fanfic/Mind to RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Story**_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya~**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, e te ce.**

Mayu POV.

_Cup_

Aku menjilat sedikit krim di jari telunjukku. Aku membuat _Chocolate Muffin_ di dapur asrama siang ini. Muffin choklat dengan krim putih dan cherry diatasnya tidak buruk, bukan?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit berwarna _orange_ diatas. Ya, sekarang sudah sore.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah berasrama tempatku tinggal, _Vocal Gakuen_. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tinggal di asrama, jawabannya mudah; Aku dibenci oleh orang tuaku sendiri.

Ya, mereka mengirimku bersekolah di sekolah berasrama yang jauh dari kampung halamanku. Sudah 3 tahun aku disini. Setiap Liburan Musim Panas maupun Musim Dingin, aku tetap tinggal disini atau tinggal dirumah Bibiku yang tinggal di kota ini juga, Bibi Luka. Tapi aku tak mau merepotkannya, jadi aku memilih tinggal disini tiap liburan. Bibi Luka sangat baik padaku, bak sosok ibu bagiku...

Aku satu asrama dengan Planetes IA dan Kagamine Rin. Keduanya teman sekamarku dan kami berteman baik. Menyenangkan berteman dengan mereka.

Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya?

"Mayu-chan, kau ternyata disini! Ayo kembali, matahari sudah mau terbenam! Nanti gerbang asrama ditutup lho!" seru sebuah suara lembut bernada khawatir dari arah kiri. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua sahabat terbaikku berdiri terengah-engah.

_Ternyata mereka mencariku...,_batinku.

"Maaf, maaf! Ayo kita kembali!" seruku menghampiri mereka."Um! Bagaimana kalau kita lomba siapa yang akan mencapai gerbang asrama? Yang terakhir jadi telur busuk!" seru Rin sebelum berlari kencang kembali ke asrama."T-tunggu Rin! Ayo kita kejar dia, Mayu-chan!" seru IA dan kami berdua berlari tak kalah cepat dari Rin.

Saat sampai di gerbang, ternyata gerbang itu hendak ditutup oleh penjaga gerbang. Rin sudah melewati gerbang dan cengiran khas terpampang diwajahnya. Aku dan IA mempercepat langkah kami.

Menghitung mundur...

...3

...2

...1

_Drak! Wuush!_

Aku dan IA melompati pagar yang tentunya sangat tinggi. Kenapa bisa? Karena kami belajar olahraga super ganas dari **Mr. Killer**, Megurie Luki. Bagi IA, ini lebih dari mudah. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan ramping daripada aku. Sedangkan aku, gampang-gampang-susah, lah.

Setelah melompati pagar, kami bertiga (Rin sudah bergabung) langsung berlari menuju asrama putri ternyaman. Tak peduli apapun makian ataupun peringatan sang penjaga. Kami memang suka buat onar, kok. Apa yang harus dikomplain lagi? Sejak masuk pertama kali juga begini.

"Hahaha...Seperti biasa kalian membuat onar, ya." Ucap sebuah suara remaja lelaki dari tangga asrama putra.

Kami menegok bersamaan, hanya untuk melihat anak laki-laki yang aku taksir. Dia salah satu anak disekolah ini juga.

Aku merasa darahku naik ke wajah semua dan aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam. Tampaknya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**0o0**

**Mahou-chan: Hm...Gimana? Prolog-nya bagus tidak? Maaf kalau ancur...**

**Omong omong, disini Mayu and the gank masih umur 15 dan masih kelas 1 SMA. Sekolah tempat Mayu belajar itu dari 1 SMP sampai 3 SMA.**

**Jangan salahin saya kalau cerita ini abal, ya! Author gak pernah jatuh cinta soalnya...**

**Kitsune: Poor you...**

**Sora: Tapi lu pernah naksir orang, bego! Wa-**

**Mahou chan: JANGAN DIBILANG LU G*BL****K!**

**Ren & Kuro: Gomen, minna. Para cewek emang gak bisa diem.**

**Reika & Shinju: Abaikan mereka *sweatdrop* Terakhir...**

**Last Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. GirlsTeatime

_**Our Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya~**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, bahasa gaul, not yandere!Mayu, e te ce~**

Normal POV

Tiga sosok berbeda tampak berjalan berjingkat-jingkat bak pencuri di Asrama Putri _Vocal Gakuen_. Sambil sesekali memandang berkeliling dengan gaje-nya, ketiga sosok yang memakai piyama dan sandal rumahan tampak membaca papan nama penghuni kamar-kamar disitu.

Kalian tahu siapa mereka, 'kan?

Yo'i bro, mereka adalah Mayu, IA dan Rin. _Three Toublemakers Vocal Gakuen_ yang sudah di daftarkan para guru-guru disana sebagai bencana yang melebihi bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

'_kay, 'kay. BTS(Back To Story)._

Tiga Sekawan itu tampak masih membaca papan-papan nama disitu sampai salah satu dari mereka yang berambut _honeyblonde_ -Kagamine Rin- berteriak,

"INI DIA KAMARNYA!"

"BERISIK LU RIN!"

"LAMA-LAMA KUPING GUA CONGE'AN KALO LU NGOMONG APA-APA PAKE TERIAK DULU TAU GAK!?"

Yang dikomen cuman nyengir, dia emang orangnya gak suka ambil pusing sama komen-an temannya. Yang komen? Weh, pada korek kuping pemirsa!#digebuk

"Udeh udeh. Daripada lu banyak bacot, mending capcus masuk kamar asrama-nya Yukari-senpai," kata Rin seenak jidat. Mayu sama IA cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang."Sapa yang ngetuk?" tanya Mayu."Udeh, gue aja," jawab IA dan mengetuk pintu asrama bertuliskan:

**-Kamar 173-**

**Yuzuki Yukari**

**Celestia U.L.**

**Poime Gumi**

Tok! Tok!

IA mengetuk pintu itu dua kali. Gak ada yang buka.

Tok! Tok!

Diketuk lagi. Gak dibukain lagi.

Tok! Tok!

Gak ada juga.

"Udeh, IA. Gua aja yang ketok tuh pintu!" tawar Rin. IA ngangguk, udah pasrah.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"WOI, BANGUN! UDAH IMSAK WOOYYYY!" teriak Rin dengan gaje-nya. Gimana gak gaje coba? Sekarang masih jem 7.45 malem! Yang disebelah tuh anak tutup telinga mereka, takut conge'an lagi._Yah, ini mah bakal kena amukan Yukari-senpai!_ Pikir IA dan Mayu nista. Pikirnya bakal kena marah dari senpai tercinta, eh ternyata...

BRAK! BYUUR(?)! JEDER JEDER(?)! MEOOOW(?)! NGIUNG NGIUNG(?)! CETAR MEMBAHANA~(?)

Yang didepan kamar cengo' denger reaksi dalem kamar. Mau tahu pikiran mereka? Cekidot~

_Suara absurb apaan, tuh?!_-IA. Ini pikirannya normal...

_Aje gile bro...Ada apaan didalem, yak?!_-Mayu. Rada alay, tapi masuk akal, lah...

_WOW! Jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka fans berat Sy*hrini juga kayak gua?! Hidup cetar membahana!_-Rin. Nah, ini baru korslet...

Krieet...

Pintu kamar 173 kebuka, menampakkan wajah Celestia U.L. atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan CUL. Cewek rambut merah ber-ponytail tinggi itu bertanya dengan entengnya,

"Ada apaan?"

Guk...Guk...Guk...

Tiga anak didepan kamar cengo, CUL diem aja, jadi suara anjing milik penjaga gerbang sekolah ambil bagian. Akhirnya IA angkat bicara,

"Etto...Tadi Yukari-senpai ngirim e-mail ke kita. Katanya klub _Girls Teatime_ ngadain pertemuan karena ada klien baru..,"

"E-mail? Mana coba liat?!"

IA menyodorkan hp Camcung Galaksi Bima Sakti(merek sengaja disamarkan dan dinistakan) kearah Setan rambut merah#dilindes ralat. Maksudnya Senpai rambut merah itu.

**From: Yukacchi_Lovely_Bunny**

**To: IA_4l4y_Cyiin** (**Mahou-chan**: Kirain dia yang paling masuk akal, eh ternyata...|IA: ELU YANG BIKIN BLO'ON!)

**Subject: Girls Teatime Meeting**

**Woy, IA! Ajak temen-temen lu ke kamar gua sekarang! Kita ada klien baru!**

**To: Yukacchi_Lovely_Bunny**

**From: IA_4l4y_Cyiin**

**Subject: Girls Teatime Meeting**

**Emang Sape kliennya?**

**From: Yukacchi_Lovely_Bunny**

**To: IA_4l4y_Cyiin**

**Subject: Girls Teatime Meeting**

**Lu kebanyakan nanya! Kalo lu gak mau dateng, sampe bulan depan lu ama temen-temen lu gak bakal gua kasih cake bintang lima ama teh tiap kali club meeting!**

_Yah ampun...Ternyata kohai-kohai gua ini harga dirinya cuman seharga sama cake rumahan dan teh! Lagian apaan nih si Yukari? Cake bintang lima? Hellow~Tuh cake 'kan cake rumahan buatan elu Neng! Parah luYuk...,_pikir CUL dengan nista ditambah sweatdrop.

Oh, ada yang gak tahu Girls Teatime?

Girls Teatime adalah klub tidak resmi Vocal Gakuen ini. Pendiri sekaligus ketuanya adalah Yuzuki Yukari, wakilnya adalah CUL, bendaharanya adalah Gumi, sekretarisnya(?) adalah Mayu, sedangkan IA dan Rin adalah anggotanya. Mereka mendirikan klub ini untuk membantu menuntaskan masalah para cewek di Vocal Gakuen. Seluruh penghuni asrama putri termasuk ibu asrama-nya, Sakine Meiko-sensei, tidak ada yang tidak tahu klub ini. Hebat ya, mereka?

"Ya udeh, ayo masuk," kata CUL mempersilakan kohai-kohai-nya masuk. Pemandangan disana? Yukari yang lagi nyiapin teh sama cake dan Gumi yang lagi asik baca koran sekolah. Tuh tiga kohai cengo lagi.

_Kalo keadaannya tenang gini, tuh suara absurb tadi apaan?!_ Pikir mereka berjamaah.

"Ah, kalian udah datang! Ayo duduk, kliennya bakal dat-" ucapan Yukari dipotong oleh kata "Permisi" dibelakang CUL dan Three Troublemakers Vocal Gakuen. Semua pada menoleh ke pintu.

Disana ada Hatsune Miku, anak X-1 sekaligus anak satu angkatan Three Troublemakers Vocal Gakuen(**Mahou-chan:** Panjang amat -_-|**Mayu:** Singkat aja TTVG, kok susah!|**Mahou-chan:** Ah, bener juga ya|**All:***facepalm*)

"Ah, Hatsune-chan! Ayo masuk, kita minum teh. Sekalian kau bicarakan masalahmu disini!" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum."A-ah, ha'i Poime-senpai!" seru Miku dan duduk di kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan. Semuanya juga duduk di kursi.

Karena lama, kita masuk Dialog Mode: ON!

Yukari: Nah, Hatsune-chan nggak perlu takut! Ceritakan semua ke kami, dan kami akan membantumu!*senyum*

Miku: A-ah, begini Senpai...Senpai tahu kejadian yang terjadi pada siswi-siswi Vocal Gakuen saat pulang sekolah 2 minggu lalu?

Mayu: Oh, yang itu. Penyerangan terhadap 2 siswi Vocal Gakuen itu 'kan? Minggu lalu ada 1 anak yang kena...

Miku: Iya, yang itu. Kejadiannya di taman kecil jalan pintas menuju sekolah. Kalian tahu 'kan banyak siswa-siswi yang sering lewat sana waktu pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan kalau pulang lewat jalan biasa...Nha, belakangan ini aku sering lewat sana waktu pulang. Makanya aku takut...

Gumi: Hmm...Begitu, ya...

Yukari: Tenang, kami akan bantu kok! Ya 'kan Girls?

TTVG feat(?) CUL dan Gumi: *ngangguk-ngangguk* Tenang saja, ya Miku!

IA: Kami akan menyelidikinya dan menangkap pelakunya. Sementara kau pakai jalan pulang-pergi sekolah yang biasa dulu, ya!

Miku: Iya...Makasih...

Dialog Mode: OFF!

"Etto...Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku Senpai! Dan terima kasih atas kue dan tehnya. Aku pergi dulu, permisi..." kata Miku sambil meninggalkan kamar 173. Semua sekarang sedang ke pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Gumi meraih koran sekolah dan menelitinya.

"Hei, minna...Kalian sadar tidak, kalau kejadian itu terjadi setiap hari Rabu," kata Gumi sambil meneliti artikel kejadian itu di koran sekolah."EH?!" semua(minus Gumi) berteriak."Mana sini gua liat!" seru Yukari sambil menyambar koran dari tangan Gumi.

"Memang benar...Cuma terjadi hari Rabu..." kata Yukari. Semua sekarang mengerubungi Yukari dan juga koran di tangannya."Hari Rabu...Bukannya itu hari latihan Klub Kendo, ya? Si Miku juga masuk Klub Kendo 'kan kayak gua," kata Rin."Bener juga kata lu, Rin..." kata Mayu."Tapi ada satu ciri lagi..," kata CUL."Eh?! Apaan?!" semua langsung memandang CUL bersamaan.

"Yang diserang hanya yang rambutnya dimodel twintail..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yukari.

"Korban pertamanya si Zatsune sama Lily, 'kan?! Waktu itu di Kelas Lily bilang dia pingin ganti model rambut. Nah, model barunya itu twintail. Kalau Zatsune, kakak sepupu Miku, dia dari dulu udah di twintail..."

"korban keduanya si Lenka, kakak sepupu lu 'kan Rin? Dia juga ganti model rambut...Jadi twintail," lanjut CUL.

"Oke lah...Kalau gitu besok kita kumpul di lapangan Dodge Ball, buat nego(baca: negosiasi) dengan ketua Klub_ The Mystery Solvers_. Kalian bisa bubar sekarang," kata Yukari.

"_The Mystery Solvers_...," para anggota GTC(Girls Teatime Club) mencoba connect dengan kata-kata Yukari barusan. Setelah connect mereka berteriak,

"EEEEHHHHH!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mahou-chan: Yak, udah update! Mari kita balas review!**

**Lily Kotegawa**

Nya~ Baru pertama bikin romance~

Kalo soal pairing...Masih dirahasian-in! Tapi pairing mungkin sedikit un-mainstream~

Thanks to review, ya! ^.^

**Kurotori Rei**

Iya~ Ada Rin :3

Prolognya udah bagus? Makasih~

Iya, Mayu kasihan T.T Terima kasih sudah di fav. Dan follow, ya! Thanks to review!

**Junichi Mayu**

Pair utama? Ada Mayu/?, IA/?, dan Rin/?!

Pair masih dirahasiakan :3 Makasih udah review Mayu-san~

**Kiriko Alicia**

Pairnya masih dirahasiakan~ Biar tambah penasaran~

Tapi chapter 3 bakal mulai kelihatan kok ^.^! Makasih udah review Alicia-san~

**Last Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
